The present invention relates to playing-cards, and more particularly, the present invention relates to playing-cards made from polyvinyl chloride sheets and used in playing games which will not stick and can be smoothly shuffled.
Playing-cards are widely accepted by people of all ages for playing a variety of games for the advantages of being easy to learn and play. In early days, playing-cards were simply made of paper. In recent years, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) has been commonly used in making playing-cards. However, PVC playing-cards may stick together easily due to the effect of atmosphere pressure or contamination by sweat. Therefore, it is not easy to shuffle a pack of PVC playing-cards.